Contes héroïques et ridicules
by Nelja
Summary: Séries de contes populaires recontés en mode parodique, avec les personnages de Heroes dans les rôles principaux. Chap1 : La sorcière de l'île du Loch, SylarMohinderEden. Chap2 : Le fils du pêcheur, PeterClaude. Chap3 : Le dauphin, HiroCharlie.
1. La sorcière de l'île du Loch, Sylinden

Moi : Salutations, nobles lecteurs, chers personnages. Heroes est, à la base, une série de la NBC sur des gens ordinaires qui se découvrent des super-pouvoirs. Un scénario bien construit, des personnages sympathiques et intéressants...

Hiro : On nous fait des compliments ! Cool !

Nathan /dubitatif/ On en a déjà vu de mieux tournés.

Moi : He bien, cette fic est tout le contraire. Lesdits personnages seront cruellement envoyés jouer dans des détournements éhontés de contes de fées (plus ou moins) classiques, où on oubliera le scénario, la timeline, et toutes autres considérations qui m'empêchent de faire les couples qui me plaisent.

Nathan /bas/ Il y a peut-être des choses plus effrayantes que les explosions nucléaires.

Moi : Aussi, il est temps de désigner mes premières victimes !

Les personnages de Heroes /se dissimulent plus ou moins adroitement, usant de super-pouvoirs pour ceux qui peuvent et de rideaux pour les autres/

Moi : Le conte que je vais adapter s'appelle "La sorcière de l'île du Loc'h"...

Les personnages de Heroes : Jamais entendu parler...

Moi : C'est un conte breton qui sera modifié de façon tellement fondamentale que ça vaut peut-être mieux. Le rôle de la sorcière sera tenu par Sylar !

Sylar /regard méprisant/

Moi : Mais en fait, la sorcière est un de mes amours d'enfance, elle est belle, elle est classe, elle est méchante, et elle tue des gens, et elle les transforme en crapauds, éventuellement !

Hiro : Présenté comme ça, ça a presque l'air gentil.

Sylar /air blasé/ Je vois comment les choses marchent. Ce genre de flatteries ne marche pas sur moi.

Moi : Mais pour embêter les héros ?

Sylar : Quel en serait l'intérêt ?

Moi : Les jeunes amoureux seront joués par Mohinder et Eden !

Sylar /vite/ OK, je marche.

Eden /regard noir/ Ne crois pas que je me laisserai faire cette fois-là !

Mohinder : Euh, étant donné que nous sommes dans un conte de fées, et que je pense /regard appuyé à Sylar/ qu'on va abandonner ces histoires de cerveaux, est-ce que vous êtes forcés de vous entretuer, cette fois-ci ?

Eden, Sylar /fermement/ OUI.

Mohinder /air un peu perdu/

Moi : Et enfin, le donneur de conseils sera joué par Isaac.

Isaac /philosophe/ Pourquoi pas /à Sylar/ Les aider à te battre, ça ne sera pas mal, hein ?

Sylar /bas/ Je vous tuerai tous, infâmes, (sauf Mohinder) et je mangerai votre cerveau.

Moi : On a dit qu'on laissait tomber un peu les cerveaux !

Sylar /moue de frustration intense/ Bon, je me contenterai de les tuer tous.

Moi : Voilà, c'est le bon état d'esprit ! Et maintenant, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un jeune homme et une jeune fille qui voulaient se marier. Mais le jeune homme était orphelin et pauvre...

Mohinder : Je vais partir à l'aventure en quête de trésors cachés !

Eden : Il pourrait t'arriver malheur ! On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais tomber sur... un tueur psychopathe, par exemple !

Mohinder : Mais pourquoi ? Comment saurais-tu cela ?

Eden /lalala/

Mohinder /bas/ Cette conversation me rappelle quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. /haut/ De toute façon, ma décision est prise !

Eden : He, je veux qu'on se marie aussi ! Mais si tu dois partir, prends au moins ce couteau. Il est magique, et te permettra de dissiper les illusions.

Mohinder : Où as-tu eu un objet aussi précieux ?

Eden /sifflote/ Je l'ai emprunté momentanément à mon patron. Il y a toute une collection là-bas dont personne ne se sert. On le replacera quand tu rentreras, je suis sûre qu'il ne s'apercevra de rien...

Moi : Le jeune homme partit, affronta les tempêtes et le calme plat, et finit par échouer sur une île qui semblait inhabitée, mais verdoyante et plantée d'arbres fruitiers. En son centre, il y avait un lac aux eaux calmes sur laquelle flottait une barque en forme de cygne. Notre héros choisit de l'utiliser plutôt que de traîner la sienne jusqu'au lac.

Mohinder /justifie son acte malhonnête/ On ne sait jamais, le frottement pourrait affecter sa forme /bas/ He, je suis généticien, pas pipo-scientifique généraliste.

Moi /bas/ Oui, il y a certaines choses qu'il faudrait expliquer aussi aux scénaristes de la série. /haut/ La barque se transforma alors en un immense cygne blanc. Notre héros n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher au cou de l'animal qui se mit à filer avec une surprenante célérité, vers le milieu du lac, puis plongeant sous l'eau...

Mohinder /gloups/ Voilà une mutation dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler /s'étrangle avec l'eau/ Malheureusement, je suis trop occupé en ce moment pour lui trouver un nom latin décent.

Moi : Mais sa surprise n'eut pas de borne quand il vit devant lui un palais de cristal.

Mohinder /bas/ Je suis surpris. C'est vrai. mais bon, sachant que je viens de voir un cygne mutant et que j'étais parti chercher des trésors cachés, il pourrait arriver des choses encore plus surprenantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Mais alors sortit du palais un homme grand et sombre.

Mohinder /bas/ Je suppose que si un trésor n'était pas bien protégé, il ne serait déjà plus là.

Moi : Mais il ne se montra pas si agressif que notre héros le craignait.

Sylar /air timide à la Zane Taylor/ Bonjour. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, je suis souvent seul ici.

Mohinder /sourire/ Bonjour.

Sylar : En plus, la plupart des gens qui viennent ici ne sont là que pour me prendre mes trésors. Mais vous c'est différent, j'espère ?

Mohinder /air embarrassé/

Sylar : Peut-être pas. Mais vous savez, je vous aime bien. Si vous vouliez bien rester ici avec moi pour toujours, ça ne me dérangerait pas de partager les trésors en question avec vous.

Mohinder /bas/ Ca, par contre, c'est déjà plus surprenant. /rougit/ Et le fait que je trouve l'invitation très tentante est déjà beaucoup plus proche de ce qu'on entend par une surprise qui n'a pas de borne.

Sylar : Alors ? C'est oui ?

Mohinder /sourire niais/ C'est un peu tôt pour décider, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien rester un peu ici avec vous, monsieur...

Sylar : Sylar. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je vais aller vous faire préparer un repas.

Moi : Mohinder s'installa, ébloui par le bel inconnu ; il avait déjà plus qu'à moitié oublié sa fiancée.

Eden /bas, en coulisses/ Je vous déteste tous les deux.

Moi : Le sorcier - car pour vivre dans un palais de verre sous l'eau, c'était certainement un sorcier, l'esprit logique de notre héros n'était pas atteint au point qu'il ne puisse plus comprendre cela - revint bientôt, avec un plat de friture.

Mohinder /bas/ Je crains que la nourriture soit peu variée au fond de l'eau.

Sylar /toujours l'air gentil/ Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Mohinder /poli/ Je suis sûr que ça sera très bon.

Moi : Le sorcier se retira, et il commença à manger, utilisant pour cela le couteau que sa fiancée lui avait offert. Mais à peine eut-il effleuré un poisson qu'il prit la forme d'un humain minuscule et se mit à parler.

Charlie /en victime/ Attention à toi ! Il faut fuir ! Ce sorcier est démoniaque, il fait échouer les bateaux, prend leur cargaison et transforme les rescapés en poissons pour en faire sa nourriture.

Sylar /en coulisses/ C'est plus pratique, on peut en manger plus à la fois. Ca me fait penser que dans les nouvelles saisons, je pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui transforme les gens en poissons, on ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir...

Mohinder /a du mal à y croire/ Mais il m'a accueilli gentiment, pourtant.

Charlie : Peut-être qu'il t'aime bien, mais qui sait combien de temps ça va durer ?

Moi : Mohinder effleura de son couteau les autres poissons, et chacun lui raconta le même histoire. Parmi les victimes, il y avait même son propre père, qu'il pensait mort en mer il y a bien longtemps.

Mohinder /se lève avec violence/ Quelle horreur ! Ce sorcier m'a trompé !

Moi : Mais il ne se rendait pas compte que le sorcier était derrière lui, et avait tout entendu. Il avait abandonné tout faux air de gentillesse, et, menaçant, semblait plus grand que jamais.

Sylar /moue inquiétante/ Trompé en quoi ?

Mohinder : Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu transformais les gens en poissons pour les dévorer !

Sylar /ricane/ Tu n'as pas demandé.

Moi : Notre héros se jeta sur lui, le couteau en avant. Mais il faut être bien irréfléchi pour affronter un sorcier avec un simple couteau, fut-il magique. D'un simple sort, le sorcier l'envoya voler contre le mur ; d'un autre, il l'emprisonna sous un filet de pêcheur qui se trouvait là.

Mohinder /bas/ Oops, je crois que je suis mort, là.

Sylar : Non, non, je vais te garder. Pas de la façon que j'aurais préféré, pourtant. C'est bien dommage que tu sois si fouineur.

Moi : Et le sorcier transforma notre héros en lézard qu'il enferma dans un aquarium.

Mohinder /bas/ Je crois que j'ai vraiment fait bêtise sur bêtise, là... Je ne reverrai plus ma fiancée, et /air inquiet/ même encore maintenant, qui sait ce qui peut m'arriver.

Moi : Pendant ce temps, la fiancée en question s'inquiétait. Selon les versions, elle utilisa une relique sacrée ou une plus sombre magie familiale afin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son fiancé.

Eden /bas/ J'ai surtout demandé à Molly, en fait.

Moi : Et elle décidé de lui venir en aide. Puisque c'était une question de vie ou de mort, elle décida encore une fois de fouiller dans les affaires de son employeur...

Eden : Mais je le ramènerai ! (Et dans le pire des cas, si je n'en reviens pas, je n'aurais pas vraiment l'occasion d'entendre ses reproches...)

Hiro, Nathan /en choeur/ Il est hors de question que je joue le rôle du moyen de transport !

Moi : Pfff, vous n'êtes pas drôles ! Je vais être obligée d'en recourir à de bêtes moyens classiques genre bâton de téléportation enchanté ou cheval ailé ! Ou alors, de moyen plus fourbes, du genre ellipse, et on reprend quand elle est effectivement arrivée sur l'île du Loch...

Eden /observe l'île qui n'est qu'un empilement de rochers noirs/ Eh bien, c'est sinistre. /bas/ Tu ne disais pas tout à l'heure que c'était tout vert ?

Moi /air embarrassé/ Si, mais c'est comme ça dans le script, tu sais ?

Sylar /en coulisses, ricanant/ Ca dépend de si j'aime bien les gens ou pas, tu sais ?

Eden : Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi, je ne suis pas vraiment là pour faire du tourisme, je disais juste ça pour la qualité du script. /regarde derrière un rocher/ Oh, quelqu'un ?

Moi : C'était un homme aux cheveux en désordre qui se lamentait.

Eden : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Isaac /se lamente/ Je suis un prisonnier de la sorcière... euh, du sorcier, pardon, de l'île du Loch. Il m'a condamné à couver ces oeufs de pierre jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclosent.

Eden /est horrifiée et essaie de ne pas rire à la fois/

Isaac : Ah, je sais que c'est passablement ridicule ! Mais bon, c'était ça ou être transformé en poisson. Frit. Ou en poisson pas frit et être frit ensuite, ce n'est pas clair, mais je préfère ne jamais savoir, en fait.

Eden : C'est ce qui arrive d'habitude aux jeunes hommes qui entrent ici ?

Isaac : Oui, et ils se font manger.

Eden : Par un, hum, heureux hasard, j'allais justement combattre le sorcier. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Isaac : Je serai libéré si tu délivres tous les malheureux qu'il a enchantés.

Eden /sourit/ Ca tombe bien, c'était dans mes plans.

Isaac : Alors je vais t'aider aussi. J'ai gribouillé des dessins dans le sable, parce que je m'ennuyais férocement, et je crois qu'ils donnent des informations pour vaincre la sorcière, et bla, et bla, et bla.

Eden /hoche la tête/

Moi : Elle atteignit le lac sans encombre, et revêtit des habits de garçon, avant de monter sur le dos du cygne blanc.

Eden /s'accroche fort/ Le tour de manège est la partie facile...

Moi : Elle arrive devant la porte de cristal, et la sorcière ne fut pas longue à arriver. Elle lui fit mille grâces.

Sylar /froid/ Je ne crois pas, non.

Moi : C'est dans le script !

Sylar : Il n'y a aucun cas pour que je drague cette chose. Même habillée en garçon ; de toute façon je m'en fiche.

Eden : Tu crois que j'en ai envie, moi ? Mais c'est le scénario, alors _tu le fais, un point c'est tout_.

Sylar : ... OK.

Moi : Eden, je t'aime.

Sylar /bas/ Oh, comme je la déteste. On va dire que je fais juste semblant, parce que je n'ai pas mon filet sur moi.

Moi : La sorcière la mena jusqu'à la table du repas...

Sylar : Je vais faire amener de la nourriture. /bas/ En fait, ce n'est même pas la peine de rêver. Je vais chercher le filet direct. Ne crois pas que tu es comme lui.

Eden /bas/ Oh non, rien de tel. /sourire implacable/ Je crois juste que nous serons ensemble...

Moi : Pendant ce temps, elle fouillait la pièce du regard, et avait remarqué un petit lézard dans un aquarium.

Eden : C'est mon fiancé, j'en suis certaine. /petit sourire/ He, même comme ça il est mignon.

Moi : Elle se dissimula alors derrière la porte.

Sylar /rentre en brandissant son filet avec une joie non dissimulée/ A table !

Moi : Mais il fut bien surpris de ne plus voir nulle part la jeune personne qu'il avait invitée.

Sylar /bas/ Surpris, ça ne veut pas dire mécontent non plus...

Moi : Effectivement, il n'était pas très contrarié ; il le fut beaucoup plus quand la jeune fille surgit brusquement de sa cachette, lui arracha son filet des mains pour l'emprisonner avec.

Sylar /se débattant/ Ne me dites pas que je peux être emprisonné par mon propre filet !

Moi : Euh, il est vraiment très bien fait (et c'est dans le script).

Sylar : Et au cas où je me prendrais les pieds dedans, j'ai pas prévu quelque chose ?

Moi : Si, mais ça prend longtemps...

Eden : Et je ne te laisserai pas le temps, crois-moi.

Moi : Elle s'approcha de la cage, et remarqua que le lézard lui faisait des signes ; il indiquait la position de son couteau enchanté, qui était tombé à terre pendant la bataille. A peine en eut-elle touché le héros qu'il reprit sa forme humaine et se jeta dans ses bras.

Mohinder /bas/ Merci, merci infiniment d'être venu me chercher /bas, à l'auteur/ Même si je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi je suis le seul louzeur sans magie dans cette histoire... non, en fait, ne réponds pas, je crois que j'ai saisi le schéma.

Moi : Notre héroïne toucha de la pointe de son couteau chacun des poissons, et ils reprirent forme humaine.

Charlie, et quelques autres /petite danse de la victoire/ Nous sommes sauvés !

Sylar /hargneux/ Je suis le seul à ne pas être sauvé, donc /bas/ Et je recycle mes répliques de la série.

Eden : He oui !

Sylar : C'est ce que t'a raconté mon prisonnier là-haut ? J'aurais mieux fait de le tuer, tiens.

Eden : Non, ses prophéties n'allaient que jusqu'au moment où tu es dans le filet. C'est donc moi qui décide, maintenant. /sourit/ Ce qui n'est pas forcément une meilleure nouvelle pour toi, d'ailleurs.

Mohinder : Ceci dit, on pourrait peut-être ne pas le tuer et repartir ?

Eden /bas, à l'auteur/ Il n'est pas en train d'être OOC, là ?

Moi /bas/ Bah, je ne sais pas, vu que là on a ressuscité son père et tout le monde il pourrait peut-être faire un effort ? C'est censé être un gentil choupi, Mohinder.

Eden /bas/ Un effort pour _quoi_ exactement ?

Moi : Euh, pour ne pas être sanguinaire /bas, et extrêmement embarrassée/ En fait, mes sponsors, représentés principalement et en fait exclusivement par ma petite soeur, refusent absolument que Sylar meure, alors...

Eden : On peut toujours essayer de le poignarder ; on verra ensuite. /joint le geste à la parole/

Moi /improvise/ Mais alors le couteau qui dissipe les illusions et le enchantements changea le sorcier au sourire démoniaque en un mec qui avait l'air tout à fait paumé (et des lunettes ridicules).

Mohinder /surpris/ Tiens, tu es un humain, en vrai ?

Sylar /en Gabriel/ Puis-je me permettre de me sentir vexé ?

Mohinder : Disons que ce n'est pas la première chose à laquelle on pense en te voyant...

Eden /soupire/ On dirait que les sponsors sont prêts à tous les trous scénaristiques pour assurer la fin qui les arrange.

Moi /bêtement fière, alors qu'elle devrait avoir honte/ Ouais /poursuit/ Et d'ailleurs, puisque j'en suis là, mes sponsors, représentés principalement et en fait exclusivement par ma petite soeur, voudraient que le conte finisse en ménage à trois, alors...

Sylar, Mohinder, Eden : QUOI ?

Sylar : Je proteste _très_ énergiquement !

Moi : Ecoute, c'est mieux que rien, si on suit le conte d'origine, tu meurs /fouille ses notes/ Ah non, tu es transformé en champignon venimeux particulièrement répugnant.

Sylar /réfléchit/ Là je suis transformé en nerd, et... bon, OK, j'admets que ça pourrait être pire. /proteste quand même, pour la forme/

Eden : Ca serait le truc le plus OOC que j'aie jamais vu !

Moi /bas/ Euh, tu sais, toi c'est si on suit la vraie série que tu meurs ! Vous y gagnez tous les deux, au fond. /grand sourire hypocrite/

Mohinder /ton professoral/ Je ne peux pas sortir avec Sylar parce qu'il a tué mon père, et...

Chandra /en coulisses/ Je ne suis pas mort ! (Enfin, plus)

Mohinder : Ah tiens, c'est vrai. Alors je marche.

Eden /soupir désespéré/

Moi : Toutes les victimes rentrèrent chez elles, dans sept bateaux poussés par sept vents qui avaient éclos des oeufs de pierre, dont le gardien fut ainsi libéré. Les deux fiancés aussi rentrèrent chez eux, et le sorcier qui n'en était plus un les suivit ; et je laisse à l'imagination de chacun comment se finit l'histoire, mais c'est un conte de fées, alors on peut espérer (contre tout réalisme) que tout le monde vécut très heureux.

Eden /ironique/ Pour les sponsors.

Moi /se dissimule sous la première plaque d'égoût venue/

FIN


	2. Le fils du pêcheur, PeterClaude

Moi : Salut ! C'est moi, et je reviens...

Claude /fredonne/ Le jour suivant, le matou revient, il est toujours vivant...

Moi /affligée/ Vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer, quand même ?

Hiro : Euh, a priori non, nous sommes des gentils ! Mais si tu reviens avec un autre conte à la noix... il y a peut-être des limites à ne pas dépasser...

Moi : Ha ha. Ha ha ha. Comment dire ?

Nathan : Avec un discours sur les circonstances exceptionnelles qui t'y ont forcée, ça marche bien en général.

Claude : Ou alors "si, et je vous emmerde", ça marche encore mieux.

Moi : Claude ! Je suis contente de te voir !

Claude /air crispé/

Moi : Le conte d'aujourd'hui est du Peter/Claude (demandé par mes sponsors), et...

Claude : Je te préviens, si tu me donnes un rôle de princesse, je t'explose.

Moi : Tu ne peux pas.

Claude : He bien, je me rendrai si bien invisible que tu ne pourras pas me retrouver, et tu en seras réduite à faire du Peter/Nathan.

Moi /pleure/ Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Heureusement, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de vérifier si ces menaces sont justifiées, car le premier casting qui te plaçait en princesse a été rejeté, et tu joues un fils de pêcheur.

Claude /affligé/

Moi : C'est quoi le problème ?

Peter /serviable/ Il aurait été affligé par n'importe quoi, en fait.

Moi : Ca me rassure. /poursuit/ Et le conte, pour lui rendre hommage, est intitulé "Le fils du pêcheur", avec une originalité absolument déconcertante. Mais puisque nous parlions de princesse... /regard appuyé à Peter/

Peter /grand soupir empli de tout le désespoir du monde/ Prince, ce n'était pas assez ridicule, c'est ça ?

Moi : Exactement ! Comme tu peux le deviner, c'est toi qui la joueras ! Voyons, y a-t-il d'autres rôles /réfléchit/ Pour préserver la trépidante vie sociale de Claude, les animaux seront joués par des animaux /bas, guette une réaction/ Croyez-vous qu'il dirait merci ?

Peter /redevenu objectif/ Non.

Moi : On reconnait l'expert. /réfléchit/ He bien puisque c'est comme ça, je vais le forcer à fréquenter un autre être humain (quoique brièvement)...

Hiro /hausse le sourcil/ Attention ! Tu es en train de spoiler le conte ! Les spoilers, c'est mal !

Moi /air gêné/ Mais pour les contes, c'est pas pareil, tout le monde sait déjà comment ça finit ! Je disais donc - en m'efforçant de conserver le fond de ma pensée, même si la structure grammaticale de la phrase a quelque peu souffert - que le père de Claude serait joué par Thompson !

Claude /grogne/

Thompson /sourire qui fait peur/

Moi : Voilà, et devant ce bel étalage d'affection familiale, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un pêcheur qui attrapa un énorme poisson rouge et luisant.

Thompson : Eh ben qu'c'est du bon, ça, je vais d'venir célèb' /bas/ Pourquoi je parle avec cet accent paysan ridicule ?

Moi /bas/ Parce que de quel côté qu'on puisse regarder, tu n'es pas drôle, et il faut bien trouver quelques gags faciles pour faire rire les lecteurs, pas vrai ?

Thompson /ricanant/ Je ne crois pas, non. /regard qui fait peur/

Moi : Oops.

Thompson : Je disais donc que Monsieur Linderman m'en payera un bon prix. /à son fils/ Vérifie bien que personne ne me le fauche pendant que je vais chercher une charrette !

Moi : Mais le fils du pêcheur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Claude /remet le poisson à l'eau/ Allez, rentre chez toi, et plus vite que ça !

Moi : Le poisson reconnaissant lui confia une de ses arêtes, en lui promettant son aide si un jour il l'appelait.

Claude : De rien, de rien, et tire-toi vite, si tu es trop bavard je vais me mettre à penser que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un humain, sans compter que j'entends mon père qui revient.

Moi : Le fils du pêcheur mettait l'arête dans sa poche quand son père survint effectivement.

Thompson : Où est mon poisson !

Claude : Ailleurs ! He, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que personne ne l'a fauché : il est parti tout seul !

Moi : Le père entra dans une grande et violente et inutile colère.

Thompson : Je te renie, que je ne te revoies plus jamais ! Et estime-toi heureux que je n'aie sous la main ni flingue ni pont !

Moi : Le fils partit tristement, enfin c'est ce qui et dit dans le conte ; mais il faut dire qu'il avait de toute façon peu l'habitude de faire figure riante aux passants, encore plus quand ils venaient prendre des notes pour raconter son histoire.

Claude /regards noirs/

Moi : Continuant sa route, il entendit un battement d'ailes au-dessus de lui, et vit un pigeon qui s'était collé dans la résine d'un arbre.

Claude /bas/ A-t-on idée d'être aussi stupide ?

Moi : Pourtant il monta à l'arbre et le décolla. Le pigeon lui roucoula des remerciements et lui offrit une plume de son aile qui devait, cette fois aussi, servir de téléphone à l'occasion.

Claude : Allez, bon vent /continue son chemin/

Moi : Il entendit alors des jappements, et vit un renard poursuivi par une meute de chiens.

Mr Muggles /pitoyablement déguisé en renard/ Yep yep !

Claude /hausse le sourcil/

Moi /air gêné/ J'ai dit de vrais animaux, mais je n'ai pas dit que ça ne serait pas des persos, hein /haut/ Claude le camoufla sous sa veste et indiqua aux chasseurs une mauvaise direction qu'il savait boueuse, avec un grand plaisir.

Claude /bas/ Même si ce "renard" a un peu trop tendance à sentir l'eau de Cologne, et accessoirement à me rappeler quelqu'un avec qui je ne m'entends plus vraiment.

Moi : Le renard le quitta avec ses remerciements, et lui laissa un poil en lui recommandant de l'appeler en cas de problème.

Mr Muggles /essaie désespérément de s'esprimer/ Ouaaaah !

Moi : Poursuivant son chemin, notre héros parvint à la lisière de la forêt, tout près d'un superbe château.

Hiro /en simple passant qui essaie d'être amical/ Bonjour ! Je suis sûr que tu veux savoir qui habite là !

Claude /bas/ Pas vraiment, non.

Hiro : C'est là que vit notre belle princesse. Etes-vous un de ses prétendants !

Claude /bas/ Le ciel m'en préserve.

Hiro : Elle joue à un drôle de jeu de cache-cache, vous savez !

Claude /bas/ C'est déjà moi le héros du conte, et en plus je dois l'écouter raconter !

Hiro : Elle prétend qu'elle se mariera avec celui qui se cachera le mieux ! Mais personne n'a jamais réussi à trouver une cachette qu'elle n'ait pas deviné.

Claude /bas/ Si je fais comme s'il n'était pas là, peut-être qu'il s'en ira...

Hiro : Je suis sûr que vous pouvez y arriver ! Courage, homme à l'air contrarié !

Claude /lui balance un coup de poing/ Ah, ça va mieux.

Moi : Cependant, quelque chose dans le discours de l'exaspérant petit homme l'avait marqué.

Claude : Personne n'a jamais réussi à se cacher de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas le retrouver ! He, c'est une _princesse_, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut entendre à ça ? Très certainement, tous ceux qui ont essayé étaient des godelureaux qui ont laissé dépasser leurs dentelles de soie de sous le lit ! Elle mérite une leçon !

Moi : Le lendemain, il alla voir la princesse, qui était effectivement très belle.

Claude /bas, et avec mauvaise foi/ J'm'en fous !

Peter : Ainsi vous voulez jouer avec moi ! C'est gentil de votre part. Je vous accorde trois chances pour vous cacher le plus loin que vous pourrez. /air émo, avec sa mèche qui lui tombe sur la visage/ Peut-être pourrez-vous me délivrer de mon ennui...

Claude /bas/ Tu vas voir si j'ai besoin de tes trois chances.

Moi : Le lendemain, pour le premier jour, il se rendit en bord de mer.

Claude /utilise son arête-beeper/ Peux-tu m'emmener loin, là où la princesse ne me trouvera pas ? Je lui en donnerai pour son argent !

Moi : Le poisson l'emmena bien loin, dans une grotte souterraine. Mais il se trouve que la princesse avait de multiples pouvoirs, qu'elle avait empruntés de-ci de-là.

Peter : Voyons, où peut-il bien être /se concentre avec le pouvoir de Molly/ Oh, je vois.

Moi : Quand le fils de pêcheur revint chez la princesse, il arborait un sourire de triomphe.

Claude : He, tu ne m'as pas trouvé !

Peter : Si, tu étais dans une grotte sous la mer, mais je ne pouvais pas y aller !

Claude /air choqué/réfléchit/ Et si, au hasard, je me mettais à mentir et à dire que je n'y étais pas, hein ?

Peter /air innocent/ Mais c'est juste un jeu ! Les gens seraient assez déloyaux pour faire ça ?

Claude /grand soupir/

Peter /réfléchit/ De toute façon, c'est vrai, ça ne marche pas, je peux lire les pensées aussi.

Claude /ricanement de défi/ Ha, c'est comme ça ?

Moi : Et le lendemain, il appela le pigeon qu'il avait aidé.

Claude : Il faut que je sois _vraiment_ bien caché cette fois-là !

Moi : Il se trouve que ce pigeon était un pigeon particulièrement intellectuel, qui avait lu Darwin, et qui d'ailleurs militait pour que le mot "pigeon" cese de désigner un être facile à tromper, et en règle générale contre l'image négative de son espèce. Cette histoire de résine était un accident malencontreux, vraiment, juste une preuve de distraction alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de résoudre une équation du 27e degré...

Claude : Abrège !

Moi : Enfin bref, il savait beaucoup de choses, et non content d'appeler ses amis pour transporter notre héros dans une chaise volante...

Claude /bas/ Je me sens soudain extrêmement ridicule.

Moi : ...il trouva également une potion qui avait le pouvoir de le rendre invisible.

Claude : Bon, espérons que ça va le faire, cette fois !

Moi : Mais la princesse avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Peter /air innocent/ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si en plus de ce pouvoir de localisation j'ai aussi celui de voir l'invisible, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas grosbill, ou quelque chose ?

Moi : Et quand Claude s'en retourna au palais...

Peter : Je t'ai facilement repéré dans les nuages, porté par des pigeons ! Il ne te reste plus qu'une chance !

Moi : Le fils du pêcheur se sentit alors plus profondément défié encore ; à cela s'ajoutait un sentiment dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, à savoir qu'il se prenait à penser que quand même, cette princesse assurait vraiment.

Claude /bas/ Sauf quand elle fait des commentaires sur les gens qui n'oseraient pas tricher. Surtout si elle semarie à ceui qui gagne. C'est quoi cette naïveté ?

Hiro /sort de nulle part/ Je savais bien que vous reconnaîtriez à quel point notre princesse mérite d'être courtisée.

Claude /regard très noir/ Je n'ai _jamais_ dit ça /mauvaise foi/

Hiro /se téléporte ailleurs/

Moi : Le troisième jour, notre héros appela le "renard" et lui exposa son problème.

Mr Muggles : Ouah.

Moi : Il s'affaira alors à creuser un tunnel ; sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment fait pour ça, il irrita ses petites pattes...

Sandra /en coulisses/s'évanouit d'horreur/

Moi : Mais il eut bientôt fini sa tâche, et mena le fils du pêcheur avec lui dans le tunnel en lui mordillant les mollets.

Claude /rampe dans la boue/ J'aurais dû demande à quelqu'un qui sait creuser des tunnels plus larges...

Mr Muggles /jappement amical mais qui ne contient rien qui ressemble à une excuse/

Moi : Pendant ce temps, la princesse essayait de retrouver le fils du pêcheur.

Peter /se concentre/ On dirait qu'il est ici même /se concentre encore/ Dans un endroit sombre que je n'arrive pas à identifier. He bien, je vais faire fouiller le château !

Moi : Mais même dans le dernier tiroir du plus sombre placard, il n'y avait pas trace de fils de pêcheur.

Peter /réfléchit/ Voyons, où peut-il bien être /rougit/ En même temps, c'est vrai que cette impression qu'il est tout proche de moi, qu'il est _ici_, me déconcentre quelque peu. Même s'il était invisible, cela ne devrait rien changer, pourtant !

Moi : A la fin de la journée, il s'avoua vaincu.

Peter : J'abandonne. Quand il reviendra, je lui dirai qu'il a gagné /rougit encore/ et que nous pouvons nous marier.

Moi : Mais le tunnel que le renard, si, c'est un renard dans l'histoire, pas de commentaire, avait creusé menait en fait juste au-dessous de la chambre de la princesse.

Claude /surgit du sol/ Je suis là !

Moi : Et malgré la couche de boue sur ses vêtements, la princesse le serra dans ses bras, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu.

Claude : ...

Mr Muggles : Ouaf !

Moi : Ce qui, en traduction française, signifiait "je suis le roi du monde". Le fils du pêcheur, lui, était en train de réaliser certaines choses.

Claude : Attends, j'ai participé au concours juste pour te montrer que tu pouvais avoir tort, pas pour t'épouser.

Peter /toujours dans ses bras/ Ah ?

Claude : Et si je décidais de partir ?

Peter : Je te retrouverais, maintenant. Je connais le truc.

Moi : Le fils du pêcheur se rendit à ces arguments frappants.

Claude /air absolument pas concaincu ni convainquant/ Mais juste parce que comme ça elle ne passera pas son temps à me chercher, hein ?

Moi : Leurs noces furent célébrées au château et durèrent plusieurs jours ; pendant lesquels le fils du pêcheur ne fut guère présent que pour la cérémonie, mais c'était le passage important.

Hiro : Vive les mariés ! L'amou triomphe toujours !

Moi : Et ils vécurent heureux comme des persos de contes de fées.

FIN


	3. Le dauphin, HiroCharlie

Moi : Salut tout le monde ! Cette fic que je viens d'entamer avec un début prodigieusement dénué d'originalité sera mon 42e conte à la noix !

Hiro : Yatta !

Tous /regards d'incompréhension/

Hiro : Euh, je parlais du 42, pas du conte à la noix.

Moi : Et justement, Hiro, c'est toi qui en seras le personnage principal !

Hiro /air pas convaincu du tout/ Euh, yatta ?

Moi : Et comme j'en suis restée à la première saison (pas de spoilers, estimés visiteurs, du moins pas sur la saison 2, ou sinon ça ne se voit pas), ce sera du Hiro/Charlie ! Le héros est censé être un fils de pêcheur...

Nathan : Te serais-tu fait offrir un livre de contes maritimes ? Il me semble déceler quelques répétitions...

Moi : Non, non, c'est juste une coincidence ! Et en plus, pour des raisons de standing social, le héros sera en fait le fils d'un riche navigateur, parce qu'il ne faut pas mélanger les torchons et les serviettes.

Kaito /hoche gravement la tête, même s'il n'est pas certain que la comparaison avec une serviette soit flatteuse/

Moi : Et bien sûr, pour compléter la série, la soeur du héros sera jouée par Kimiko.

Kaito /hoche gravement la tête, car il n'est pas question de laisser une fille commenter, non plus/

Moi : L'héroïne, qui est une princesse, sera jouée par Charlie !

Charlie /rougit/ Une princesse ?

Moi : Oui ! Pour jouer son père, comme elle est censée avoir un père et que voilà, elle fait partie des rares persos de Heroes qui n'en ont pas, il sera joué par le flic qui venait manger dans son restau !

Tous : ...

Moi : Mais si ! celui qui faisait des mots croisés !

Tous : Ah oui.

Moi : Mais c'est un perso tellement secondaire qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu qu'on aurait besoin de lui lors de la répartition des rôles ; il devrait être en route. /reprend ses notes/ Et bien sûr, Ando joue...

Ando : Le meilleur ami du héros, j'en suis sûr !

Moi : Bien plus que ça !

Ando : Un autre héros ? Avec des pouvoirs magiques ? Et un charme fou ?

Moi : Il joue un dauphin !

Tous /silence de mort/

Moi : Mais si /essaie de se rattraper/ Vous savez, ces créatures si intelligentes, et si sympathiques, et si drôles et sans souci, et si... /cherche ses mots/

Hiro : Aquatiques ?

Moi : Entre autres. Et plein d'autres choses sympathiques. Ca aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu être, je ne sais pas... un lamantin ? Même si c'est une très noble créature, je sais, mais un dauphin, quand même, c'est plus la classe, non ?

Ando /quelque peu blasé/ Si on compare à une créature adéquate, oui.

Moi : Je suis très heureuse de cette approbation sans mélange /néglige Ando qui grogne/ Et maintenant, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un navigateur qui se désolait de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

Kaito /prend son visage habituel de porte de prison, sauf que dans le cas précis ça veut dire qu'il est affligé/

Moi : Il avait pourtant tout essayé, avait consulté tous les docteurs, les sorciers, les magiciens et les fées, avait essayé la salsepareille, les prières et même les larmes de lamantin, mais rien n'avait eu le moindre effet.

Kaito : Je manifeste mon désespoir, non pas en pleurant et en me lamentant, ce qui serait indigne de moi, mais en faisant des choses imbéciles comme d'aller m'aventurer loin, seul sur un de mes bateaux. /reflexion/ Ce n'est pas très digne non plus, mais au moins, ça fait avancer le scénario !

Moi : Et en effet, alors qu'il s'était, peut-être pas perdu, mais au moins éloigné de chez lui, il fut poussé jusqu'à une petite île où rien ne poussait, sauf la barbe blanche d'un vieil ermite.

Kaito /au vieil ermite/ Je suggère que pendant qu'elle s'embrouille dans ses zeugmas (ou assimilés) ridicules, nous faisions avancer l'histoire tout seuls.

Linderman /en ermite/ Ca me semble une bonne idée, oui. Je vais commencer par te demander : qu'est-ce qui t'amène là ?

Kaito : Le vent et les courants m'ont conduit jusqu'ici.

Linderman : He oui, ce n'est pas facile de naviguer dans le coin ! Tu aurais dû amener ton fils, avec toi, pour te seconder.

Kaito /regard noir/ Ca n'aurait pas été possible.

Linderman /air bonhomme qui ne trompe personne/ Aurais-je remué un couteau dans une quelconque plaie ?

Kaito : Pour parler franchement, oui. Ma femme et moi avons essayé toutes les méthodes, incluant, mais sans se limiter à, tous les docteurs, les sorciers, les magiciens et les fées, la salsepareille, les prières et les larmes de lamantin, mais rien n'y fait.

Linderman : Hum, il se trouve que je suis un peu médecin moi-même. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité. Mais même si je ne sais pas résoudre le problème en un claquement de doigts, je suis instruit et je connais tout de même la solution à ton problème : si tu fais manger à ta femme un poisson des abysses, alors tu auras un enfant.

Kaito : Et où trouver ce poisson ?

Linderman /grand sourire/ Dans le trou le plus profond de la mer. Mais je ne sais pas du tout où il est.

Kaito /prend son visage habituel de porte de prison, sauf que dans le cas précis ça veut dire qu'il est un peu déçu/ Oh.

Moi : Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas décourager. Dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, il envoya le moindre vaisseau de sa flotte chercher un poisson des abysses dans le trou le plus profond de la mer. Mais tous revinrent bredouilles.

Kaito : Puisqu'il faut tout faire soi-même...

Moi : Mais, son orgueil dût-il en souffrir, il n'eut pas plus de succès. Jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'il était en train de méditer, il vit un dauphin jouer dans les vagues.

Ando /grand sourire/ Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Iiiiiiik !

Kaito /froidement mais poliment/ Bonjour. Tiens, pendant que j'y suis, au cours de tes plongées, aurais-tu déjà vu un poisson des abysses ?

Ando : De loin, dans les eaux sombres des grandes profondeurs.

Kaito : Pourrais-tu m'en rapporter un ?

Ando : Ben, euh, c'est que c'est profond, c'est pénible, et... pourquoi, au fait ?

Kaito : C'est le seul moyen pour que ma femme et moi ayons finalement un enfant.

Ando : Ah, c'est pour une bonne cause alors /sifflement/ J'y vais ! Mais quand l'enfant naîtra, tu me prendras pour parrain, hein, hein ?

Moi : Le navigateur lui donna sa parole, et dans le script à ce moment il rit de bon coeur mais il ne faut pas trop en demander. Le dauphin riait pour deux, ceci dit. Il plongea dans les profondeurs, resta absent pendant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits, mais revint finalement à la surface avec un petit poisson noir plein d'angles.

Ando : Dis à ta femme de le frire. Si elle mange la queue, elle aura une fille aux yeux noirs. Si elle mange la tête, elle aura un beau garçon !

Moi : Le navigateur remercia, et rentra chez lui. Là, pour des raisons internes à la série, il est impossible de faire apparaître sa femme. Vu la tranche d'âge, on aurait pu prendre Angela, mais...

Petrelli /en coulisses/ Je m'y oppose !

Angela /très digne/ Moi aussi.

Moi : Voilà. Ces contes de fées à la noix étant /hum/ d'une grande moralité, une telle promiscuité ne serait pas adéquate. On se contentera donc, sans la faire apparaître sur scène, de préciser que la femme du navigateur, qui avait grand-faim, mangea le poisson en entier, angles compris, et au but de neuf mois, elle mit au monde des jumeaux, un petit garçon et une petite fille.

Hiro : Ca y est ! Je nais ! Hum, pour le héros du conte, ce n'est pas un peu tard ?

Moi : Comme promis, le navigateur invita le dauphin pour qu'il soit le parrain, et ils firent une grande fête. Les enfants grandirent en jouant près de la plage, et le dauphin venait souvent les retrouver.

Hiro /lève les bras de joie/ Bonjour, gentil poisson-kun !

Kimiko /bas/ Les dauphins ne sont pas des poissons, Hiro. /haut/ Bonjour !

Ando : Iiiiik /offre des coquillage et les emmène faire des promenades en mer/

Moi : Le temps passa, les parents moururent...

Kaito /bas/ J'aurais aimé avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus théâtral, quand même...

Moi : Eh oui, mais malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire au début, ce n'est pas toi le héros.

Hiro : Mais moi et Kimiko si, alors on peut se lamenter quand même, hein ?

Moi /pleine de mansuétude/ Si tu veux. /continue/ De longues années après, alors qu'ils étaient en âge de se marier et que Kimiko gérait l'héritage paternel avec sagesse, ils virent arriver un messager du roi.

Matt /en messager/ Oyez, bonnes gens : demain, notre souverain s'en ira sur les flots. Il jettera son anneau royal à l'eau, et à celui qui le repêchera, il donnera la main de sa fille unique et la moitié de son magnifique royaume /bas/ Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : Parce que le roi est joué par un flic, et puis tu es un des trucs qui ressemble le plus à un fonctionnaire, dans cette série.

Matt /bas/ Merci pour le "truc"...

Hiro : Mais comment on peut faire pour trouver une bague au fond de l'océan ???

Kimiko : Il doit plaisanter, ou être sénile.

Moi : Mais par curiosité, et parce qu'en ces temps reculés on n'avait pas la télé et on ne voyait pas du faste royal tous les jours, ils décidèrent d'y aller.

Kimiko /blasée/ Ces princes et ces barons qui plongent pour essayer de récupérer cette bague ont vraiment l'air peu intelligent.

Hiro /rêveur/ Mais la princesse est vraiment très belle.

Kimiko : Non, mais regarde celui-là ! Il a une algue sur la tête !

Hiro /PLOUF/

Moi : Le jeune homme nagea pendant longtemps, plongea et replongea, mais il ne trouva pas la vague. Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs. Il y était encore quand la nuit tomba, et que le bateau royal s'éloigna. Tous les autres avaient abandonné depuis des heures.

Kimiko : Ils s'en vont.

Hiro : Regarde la princesse ! Elle ne m'a pas fait un signe de la main ?

Kimiko /soupir/ Tu as une algue sur la tête.

Moi : Le lendemain, le jeune homme retourna sur les lieux et chercha de nouveau la bague avec soin, mais il n'eut pas plus de succès.

Hiro /soupir/

Moi : Mais le dauphin son ami et parrain vint à passer par là.

Ando : Salut ! Kimiko m'a dit que tu étais ici ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Hiro : Ah, je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu la princesse de ce pays... Elle est magnifique ! Ses cheveux roux, son sourire adorable...

Ando /calcule/ Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est très mignonne. Elle n'arrive pas en première position dans mon classement des princesses, pourtant, il y en a une au...

Hiro /visage qui se décompose/

Ando : Mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parle ! Quel est le problème ?

Hiro : Le roi a promis qu'il la donnerait en mariage à celui qui rapporterait des profondeurs l'anneau royal, et je n'y arrive paaaaaas !

Ando : He bien, c'est le moment où ton parrain arrive à la rescousse ! Je le trouverai bien, moi, cette bague !

Hiro /grand sourire émerveillé/ Tu ferais ça ?

Ando : Oui, bien sûr ! Mais je ne suis pas responsable si les choses ne tournent pas aussi bien que prévu, hein ?

Hiro : Si tu me rapportes cette bague, je serai le plus heureux des hommes !

Moi : Le dauphin trouva aisément la bague dans les profondeurs.

Ando : Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas si le roi acceptera de marier sa fille à quelqu'un qui n'est pas noble.

Hiro : Mais si ! Il a promis ! Il faut avoir la foi, gentil poisson-kun !

Ando /soupir/

Moi : Le héros apporta la bague au roi. Comme le dauphin l'avait prévu, ce dernier, sans précisément refuser, fit triste mine à l'idée de voir sa fille épouser un roturier. Mais la princesse, elle, faisait de grands sourires au héros et lui envoya même un baiser du bout des doigts.

Hiro : Yatta !

Moi : Décidé à faire bonne impression auprès de son futur beau-père, le héros alla trouver son parrain le dauphin.

Hiro : Dis, gentil poisson-kun, il doit y avoir des trésors engloutis sous la mer ?

Ando : Tout plein.

Hiro : Tu ne pourrais pas m'apporter un coffret de bijoux ? Je voudrais faire bonne impression auprès du roi, et puis aussi /se tortille sur son siège/ faire plaisir à la princesse.

Ando : Je peux le faire, mais je ne pense _vraiment pas_ que ce soit une bonne idée.

Hiro : S'il te plait !

Moi : Le dauphin hésita, mais alla quand même au fond de la mer chercher un coffret rempli d'or et de pierreries. Il l'apporta à la princesse, mais au lieu de se réjouir, le roi se rembrunit et lui demanda :

Le policier : Où as-tu trouvé cela ?

Hiro : Oops...

Le policier : Ne me dis pas que tu as pu acheter des joyaux aussi précieux et aussi anciens !

Hiro : C'est un dauphin qui me les a donnés.

Le policier : A d'autres ! Tu crois que tu peux nous faire avaler ça ?

Charlie : Mon père, pourquoi ne dirait-il pas la vérité ?

Hiro /essaie avec chaleur de se justifier/ Et c'est mon parrain, aussi !

Le policier /incrédulité totale/ Qu'on le jette en prison en attendant d'en savoir plus !

Moi : Et le pauvre Hiro se retrouva incarcéré en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire.

Charlie /déprime/

Moi : Quand sa soeur ne le vit pas rentrer, elle alla se renseigner et fut absolument horrifiée par les événements. Elle se rendit sur la plage pour demander des détails au dauphin.

Ando /soupir/ Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas y aller... Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas écouté mes conseils ?

Kimiko : Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ?

Ando : Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la terre ferme. Même pas celui de me déplacer, c'est dire. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

Kimiko : Je ne sais pas, comme dans le vrai conte !

Ando : Ben, justement...

Kimiko : Tu n'es pas censé y arriver ?

Kimiko : Argh. /air rêveur/ Si quelqu'un délivrait mon frère, je lui serais _très_ reconnaissante, cela va sans dire.

Ando /gloups/ Vraiment très ?

Kimiko : Oui, très.

Ando /embarrassé/ Je sais que je suis un dauphin et que...

Kimiko /désinvolte/ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, la plupart des hommes ont de bien pires tares.

Ando : Hmmm, je peux _peut-être_ essayer quelque chose. Mais pour cela, j'aurai besoin d'aide. Et pas seulement de la tienne : celle de quelqu'un au château aussi. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que ton frère a effectivement réussi à toucher le coeur de la princesse... Ecoute maintenant. /bla bla bla/

Kimiko /écoute en hochant la tête pendant que le son est suffisamment baissé pour que personne n'entende, sinon ça ferait des répétitions malvenues par la suite/

Moi : La jeune fille se rendit au château. Quand la princesse apprit de qui elle était la soeur, elle la fit engager de bon coeur comme demoiselle de compagnie, et le soir, elles parlaient du héros.

Charlie : Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas qu'il est adorable, avec ses grosses joues, et sa chemise qui lui sort du pantalon, et...

Kimiko /dubitative/

Moi : Kimiko lui expliqua son plan, et la princesse alla exprimer auprès de son prère son vif dégoût que le roturier qui avait essayé de la séduire vive dans le même bâtiment qu'elle.

Le policier : Tu as raison, ma fille. Je vais le faire transférer au bagne.

Moi : Mais le bagne était sur une île, et le transfert devait avoir lieu par bateau.

Kimiko : Il nous faut y embarquer clandestinement.

Charlie /rougit/ Jamais je n'ai fait cela...

Kimiko : C'est bien pour ça que ton père ne te soupçonnera pas une seconde !

Moi : Les deux jeunes filles réussirent à prendre place sur le bateau ; mais la cellule du héros était bien surveillée par une horde de gardes, et défendue par une lourde serrure !

Charlie : Je devrais peut-être lui faire un signe pour lui dire que je suis là...

Kimiko : Pas encore ! Cela alerterait les gardes, et on ne peut rien risquer.

Moi : Mais pendant la traversée, un terrible ouragan se déchaîna. Tout le monde, même les gardes, dût aller aider à manoeuvrer le bateau. C'est alors que la princesse sortit de sa poche les clés qu'elle avait subtilisées à son père...

Hiro : Princesse ! Vous êtes venue me sauver !

Kimiko /toussote/

Hiro : Ah, tiens, grande soeur ! Tu es là aussi !

Moi : Ils s'enfuirent dans les couloirs. Mais quand ils arrivèrent sur le pont, bien sûr, les gardes les aperçurent et les acculèrent à la rambarde, au milieu des vagues gigantesques, sous le ciel noir, et j'espère pour vous que votre imagination est fertile et prompte au démarrage, parce que je n'irai pas plus loin dans les descriptions.

Hiro : Nous sommes perdus !

Kimiko /bas/ C'est là qu'il s'agit vraiment d'espérer que notre dauphin est fiable... /haut/ Non, ayez confiance, et sautez !

Moi : A peine eurent-ils touché l'eau que la tempête s'apaisa d'un cran. Le dauphin était là, qui prit notre héros sur son dos. Quant à la soeur, elle se transforma elle aussi en une fine et élégante dauphine, et s'occupa de la princesse.

Charlie /grands yeux émerveillés/

Hiro /plus émerveillé par la présence de la princesse que par sa soeur en dauphin, vraiment, aucun sens du merveilleux/

Moi : Les deux dauphins menèrent le fils du navigateur et la princesse dans un village de l'autre côté de l'océan ; ils s'installèrent dans une petite maison et y vécurent en plein bonheur.

Hiro et Charlie /sourires niais/

Moi : De leur côté, la fille du navigateur et le dauphin descendirent vivre dans les fonds marins, et ils vécurent très heureux aussi, avec les sirènes et les coquillages de nacre.

FIN


End file.
